


The Marauders (SCREENPLAY)

by greenandpinkdemon (orphan_account)



Series: The Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Marauders era, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenandpinkdemon
Summary: A screenplay of my Marauders story. I will update when I want/can. Kudos and comments on what to add would be greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Jily - Relationship, Lily Evans/James Potter, Remus Lupin//Sirius Black, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SCREENPLAY if you do not like reading screenplay versions of stories, do not continue.

#  **(Scene One)**

(Open on a train station platform. It’s crowded but considerably quiet and full of parents waving to kids. A sign hangs in the background. It says ‘9¾’. Pan out to show Sirius, Orion (dad), and Walburga (mum))

Sirius: Goodbye. (walks away from them towards the train)

Walburga: Sirius.

Sirius: (looks back)

W: Don’t. Disappoint us.

Sirius: (stands up straighter, walks on without a glance back.)

(Flip to a shot of Remus, Lyall (dad), and Hope (mum))

Remus: (hugging Hope) Goodbye Mum. Bye, dad. I’ll see you at Christmas.

Hope: Goodbye sweetie. See you at Christmas.

Lyall: We love you so much. Goodbye Remus. (Lyall and Remus hug)

Remus: (waving sadly as he walks towards the train) I love you too. (gets on)

(Flip to a shot of Peter and his mum)

Peter: Mum, I’m fine! (trying to wiggle out of her grasp)

Mum: You’ve got dirt on your face! (wiping his face with a towel/rag) Stop! Fighting! Me! (laughing)

Peter: Mum, I’m going to be late! (running off)

M: I love you!

Peter: I love you too!! (gets on the train)

(Flip to James, Fleamont (dad), and Euphemia (mum))

Mrs. Potter: James.

James: Yes?

Euphemia: Hug!

James: (fast) NO! (walking to train)

Fleamont: Come on, it’s your mother!

James: No, I’ll be late! (gestures to clock. It is indeed 10:52 am, 8 minutes before the train leaves)

Euphemia: I don’t care. One quick hug!

James: (reluctantly) Fine.

Euphemia: Haha! (hugs her son)

Fleamont: And me! (hugs them both forming a group hug)

James: (wiggles out) Bye!! (racing towards the train) I love you!

Euphemia/Fleamont: We love you too!

#  **(End Scene)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Scene Two)**

Remus: (staring out of the window of the train compartment)

James: (knocks) Hey, can I sit here? There’s nowhere else.

Remus: (looks up) Sure.

James: Thanks.

Remus: (nods, and goes back to the window)

(Silence)

Sirius: (knocks) Hey, I’m guessing because he’s here, you know there’s nowhere else so-

Remus: (without looking up) Yes, you can sit here.

Sirius: Wonderful, thank you.

(More silence)

Lily: (knocks, waits a second)

Remus: Yes, you can sit here! (looks up to see Lily confused and worried) Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone looking for a place to sit.

Lily: No, it’s fine. I just wanted to ask if anyone has a pencil or maybe a pen I could borrow.

Remus: No, sorry.

James: What’s a pen?

Sirius: So, you’re nice to her?

Remus: Shut up.

Sirius: Make me.

Remus: Silencio. (waves wand at Sirius) And I don’t have a pen. Sorry.

Lily: No, it’s fine. (looks at Sirius) so you’re just going to leave him like that?

Remus: (glances at Sirius) (Nonchalantly) yeah.

Lily: Okay then. I’m Lily by the way.

Remus: Remus.

James: What are you talking about? And I’m James by the way.

Lily: Hi.

James: Again, what is a pen?

Severus Snape, from behind Lily: something your small mind couldn’t possibly comprehend.

Sirius: (silent giggling)

Lily: Sev!

Severus Snape: What? I’m right, aren’t I?

Lily/Remus: Yes.

James: I thought girls were supposed to be nice.

Lily: And I thought boys were supposed to be cute but we’re both disappointed, aren’t we?

Sirius: (crying silent laughter in a ball) (still giggling, pokes Remus)

Remus: (stifling {failing} giggles) What?

Sirius: (taps lips)

Remus: Fine. Finite. (waves wand in Sirius’ general direction) (to James) She’s got you there… what’s your name?

James: James. James Potter.

Sirius: (sigh through mouth loudly) Finally. I’m Sirius and I would love to be your friend. (to Snape) Maybe you.

Lily: Same. You seem cool.

Severus Snape: Lily, are you coming back? The others might be worried.

Lily: Yeah in a second Sev. You go, I’ll catch up.

Severus Snape: (turns around) (talking to Peter, whom no one can see) Hey have you been here the whole time?

(While James, Remus, Lily, and Sirius are still talking)

Peter: Yeah but when I was about to ask them if I could sit, she walked up, and so I didn’t.

Severus Snape: They’ll probably say yes. (turns around again) (to the boys) Hey, there’s another kid over here who needs to sit down. Can he?

Sirius: Yeah, it’s fine. Come on. (smiling)

Peter: Thanks. I’m Peter by the way.

(Silence)

Sirius: (turning to Remus) So, window boy, what's your name?

Remus: Remus.

Sirius: Is there a last name that follows?

Remus: (turns around) Lupin.

Sirius: Cool.

Remus: Thanks.

Sirius: (smiles) ‘Course.

Peter: (pointing out the window) Look! 

Remus: (turns back to the window) We’re almost there. We should change into our robes. (stands, reaches up to grab his case)

James: Come on, Remus! It’ll be like an hour till we get there!

Remus: Would you rather change now, privately, or in the same carriage as Severus?

James: Okay then. (dramatized) (to Sirius) Come along good companion, for we must exchange these clothes for our formal wear. (extends hand)

Sirius: (also dramatized) Merci, good sir. Off we go! (takes James’ hand, drags him out) (normal voice to Remus and Peter) See you in a bit.

Peter: (waves) Bye!

Remus: Shouldn’t you be changing too?

Peter: (jumps up) Oh yeah! Thanks! (out the door, shouting towards James and Sirius) Wait for me!

Remus: (small smile) (still standing up, looks back towards the window) (opens case)

**(End Scene)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, updating a month and a half after two chapters were posted on the same day. Go me. Anyway, enjoy

**(Scene Three)**

(Train whistle)

Peter: We’re here!

James: Finally, I was about to run my way to Hogwarts.

Peter: (looks at James and laughs)

Sirius: I would’ve made it first.

Remus: Shut up, you idiots. Obviously, Lily would kick your arses.

Sirius/James: True/No!

Peter: (more laughing)

Voice outside the train: First years!! First years!! All first years come this way please!

Peter: Well, guess that’s us.

James: No, I’m actually a second year.

Sirius: Really?

James: No, but I wanted to see how you would react.

Sirius: (punches James’ arm) Happy?

James: Ow, and very much so.

Sirius: (sticks tongue out)

Remus: Very mature, Sirius, was it?

Sirius: Yes, it was very mature of me, wasn’t it, and yes. Sirius.

Peter: Wait, Sirius?

Sirius: (Looking very worried)

Peter: Isn’t that a star?

Sirius: Yeah, it is. My family’s a very star-centric family.

Peter: That’s weird.

Sirius: I know! Anyway, we should probably be getting off the train now.

Remus: Yeah. 

(Silence as they all line up to get to the train corridor) 

Peter: We don’t have to take anything right?

Sirius: No, I don’t think so. 

Peter: Okay good.

(As they go into the line of kids in the train hall, they get seperated)

(Flip to a shot of 40ish kids in a group, in front of the Great Hall, with four tables, each filled with 60ish kids each. They are [in order from right to left] Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The kids group around the staff table and a stool with a ratty hat on it. Dumbledore stands beside the stool. McGonagall stands next to him holding a rolled up piece of paper)

McGonagall: Hello, first years. I am Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts. This is the sorting hat. It will place you in one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Your house is your family. For each good thing you do, you will earn points, and for each bad, points will be deducted. When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool, and the Sorting Hat will sort you. (Unfurls paper) Cameron Adrian. (Blond boy comes up and sits) 

Sorting Hat: Slytherin! 

(Cheering from Slytherin, booing from everywhere else)

McGonagall: Bertram Aubrey. (Brunet boy sits) 

Sorting Hat: Gryffindor!

James: (To Sirius) I want Gryffindor. What about you?

Sirius: (To James) Same.

McGonagall: Sirius Black.

Sirius: (Slowly walks up, looking scared and sad) 

Sorting Hat: (Silence for two minutes) GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius and James: (Smiling at each other) 

Sirius: (Cockily walks to Gryffindor table) 

Gryffindors: (Hugging/cheering for him) 

McGonagall: Lily Evans.

Lily: (Walks up slowly and sits)

Sorting Hat: Gryffindor!

Lily: (Walks over to Gryffindor, sits next to Sirius, she has her hand in a high five gesture, he's confused, she pulls his hand up to hers, and they high five.) 

McGonagall: Florence Nightingale. (A brunette girl sits on the stool) 

Sorting Hat: Hufflepuff! (Florence goes to Hufflepuff in cheering)

Remus: (Not paying attention) 

McGonagall: Remus Lupin.

Remus: (Walks up and sits on the stool)

Sorting Hat: Gryffindor!

Remus: (Walks over to Gryffindor table next to Sirius) 

Sirius: (Smiles) Nice job with gettin’ in. 

Remus: I could say the same for you… Mr. Black.

Sirius: (Gasps, shallow breathing) No Remus, I’m not like the rest of them. They’re terrible. That’s why I was so happy to get Gryffindor, cause if I had gotten Slytherin, I would’ve turned out exactly as the rest of them. And if I turn out like the rest of them, then… (crying and panicky breathing) 

Remus: Hey. It’s okay, I’m sorry. (hugs him around the shoulders) Your family does suck though.

Sirius: (Small chuckle) They suck ASS. (puts his head on Remus’ shoulder) 

Lily: Awwwwwww. 

Remus: (Small smile) Wait. The sorting is still happening. 

Sirius: But I don’t want to.

Remus: Watch it. 

Sirius: (Takes head off Remus’ shoulder, and sticks his tongue out at him. Turns to face the Sorting) 

McGonagall: Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius: Hufflepuff.

Sorting Hat: Gryffindor!

Sirius: Wow. That was unexpected.

Lily: Yeah it was. Wait he’s walking over, shut up.

Sirius: You’re talking, I’m not.

Lily: Now you are.

Remus: Shut up both of you.

Sirius/Lily: (Very conspicuously and fast) Hey Peter.

Peter: Hey. I got Gryffindor. That’s weird. I thought I was going to get Hufflepuff. I’m not really that brave.

Sirius: (sarcastically) Really? Hadn’t noticed.

Lily: (stifling a smile)

Peter: (Turning to Lily) Lily are you okay?

Lily: Yeah, I’m fine. Just… emotional. It’s all so wonderful.

Sirius: (Imitating her dramatically)

Lily: (Trying to stifle giggles)

Peter: Why are you laughing?

Lily: Oh, um, James just tripped up there.

Peter: It's James’ turn?

Sirius: (Raises his eyebrows at Lily)

Lily: (Glares at him, with a scrunched-up face, and her tongue out)

Remus: Guys. James is on the stool.

Sirius: (Yawns) This is getting boring. 

Sorting Hat: Gryffindor!

Sirius: Yes!

Lily: Excited much, Black?

Sirius: Yes, because this means we’ll be rooming together.

Remus: Fuck.

Sirius: What’s up?

Remus: I'll be rooming with you guys.

Sirius: Rude.

Lily: He’s right. You guys are probably horribly messy.

Sirius: I don’t- Hey James. We’re talking about you.

James: Thanks. Did you even watch?

Sirius: Not really.

James: Gee, thanks.

Sirius: You’re welcome. (puts his head on Remus’ shoulder again)

James: Awwwww.

Lily: That’s what I said! Aren’t they adorable?

Remus: We’re eleven.

Sirius: Doesn’t mean we can’t be adorable together. And we can stay friends. We don’t have to go anywhere with this.

Remus: Thanks. 

Peter: This is it, the last one. Everyone guess what house.

Lily: The one two tables over, Ravenmore or something. 

Sirius: Slytherin.

Remus: I’m with Sirius and it’s Ravenclaw.

James: Hufflepuff.

Peter: Gryffindor.

Mary Macdonald: (Butting in) I’m going with girly over there. Girls like her usually end up in the smart house.

Lily: Ravenclaws the smart house? What’re the rest?

Mary: Gryffindors bravery, Hufflepuff’s finding stuff and being nice I guess, and Slytherins being mean or evil. Basically.

James: Shut up. It’s happening.

Sorting Hat: (Being placed by McGonagall on a dark-haired girl)

James/Sirius/Lily/Remus/Peter/Mary: (Inhale nervously)

Sorting Hat: Slytherin!

Sirius: Haha, yes! Eat it, fuckers. Not you two (gestures to Mary and Lily) you guys are cool. (tilts head back) or you, Remus. Or Peter. 

Mary: So the fucker is James? 

James: Hey!

Sirius: (Nicely) Yes?

James: Hmmmm.

Peter: Whoa, Dumbledore. 

Mary: I’m Mary Macdonald by the way. 

Sirius: (Head on Remus’ shoulder looking up at the ceiling, pointing to each in turn) Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, and the awesome redhead is Lily. 

James: Shut up, Dumbledore's talking and when he’s done we get food. 

Dumbledore: Welcome to a new and very good year at Hogwarts. I am your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I have to say a few words before we eat. 

Sirius: Uuuuggggggghhhhhhh. (Louder than expected) Shut up and let us eat!

Dumbledore: To the young person who said that, I will. After: bumfuzzle, taradiddle, and gardyloo. Happy eating. 

Lily: (Laughing) He heard you!

(Food appears)

Lily: Whoa. 

Sirius: (Blushing) Yes he did. But it’s food time.

Mary: He did hear you and call you out though. And that chicken looks amazing. Give it here. 

Peter: (With everything already on his plate and holding the chicken close) No. 

Mary: Peter. 

Peter: Mary. (Glaring at each other)

Lily/James/Sirius/Remus: (Watching this happen)

Mary: (Takes it while he’s glaring at her) Ha. (Puts it on her plate) Nom nom, I win. 

Lily: You guys are loud. Can you shut up?

James: No. I will talk as long as I want as long as I-

Lily: (Shoves a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth) As long as you can?

James: (Chewing it loudly)

Lily: You’re gross. 

James: Yup. 

Remus: I’m with Lily. You’re gross. 

Sirius: (Now sitting up and eating) Et moi?

Remus: You speak French?

James: Yeah that is weird, didn’t know you could somehow be intelligent. 

Mary: Happy Pick On Sirius day. 

Peter: (Laughing) 

Lily: (To Remus, who is eating slowly) This is a fun group. 

Remus: (To Lily) Isn’t it?

**(End Scene)**

**Author's Note:**

> Each scene is a chapter and some are long, some are short, deal with it.


End file.
